


Alone

by WangxiansA_Ning



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxiansA_Ning/pseuds/WangxiansA_Ning
Summary: Felix, Hyunjin and Minho went to the dance studio, Jeongin and Seungmin went out for food, Woojin and Jisung went to the cinema and Chan went to the recording studio, leaving Changbin at the dorm, alone just like he had planned.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago. I think it was early December of 2019. But I was working on it a lot recently so now it’s finished. 
> 
> This was my first time writing a Daddy kink so I hope it’s not bad. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

Felix, Hyunjin and Minho went to the dance studio, Jeongin and Seungmin went out for food, Woojin and Jisung went to the cinema and Chan went to the recording studio, leaving Changbin at the dorm, alone just like he had planned. 

He lit two scented candles both were variants of festive spices, and he got his half empty bottle of lube and set it on his bedside table. He made quick work of removing his clothes, and squirted some of the lube out onto his cock. He kept hold of the lube in one hand. 

He wrapped his other hand around the base of his cock and slowly dragged it up, “haa..” It had been so long since he was able to do this, what with practicing choreographies and writing lyrics. He dragged his hand back down and brought it back up. He continued his hand motions quickening his pace. It felt so good, yet, he felt like he was missing something. He ceased his ministrations and got off his bed and left the room. 

He walked down the hall until he reached the door to Chan, Woojin and Felix’s room, he laid a hand on the handle and opened the door. He turned on the light, closed the door and crept to Chan’s bed. On it was one of Chan’s black hoodies, he must’ve left in a rush this morning, Changbin thought to himself, smiling at how hard-working their leader is. 

He sat on Chan’s bed and set the bottle of lube down beside him. He wrapped one hand around his dick and picked up Chan’s hoodie with his other hand. He brought it close to his face, while slowly jerking off, and inhaled Chan’s scent, eliciting a moan from himself. 

He continued like that for awhile until he had another idea. He lubed up his fingers and brought his index finger down to his entrance. He slowly pushed it into himself, eliciting another moan. 

When he felt comfortable he added his middle finger, he felt a burning sensation from the stretch, but he kept in mind that it would feel good soon, so he brought back up Chan’s hoodie, Chan’s scent comforted him. He began to scissor his fingers “aah~ Hmm-“ it felt weird but he didn’t stop, he kept telling himself how good it would feel, so he pushed his fingers further, searching for that sweet bundle of nerves. 

His fingers brushed across something and his whole body shook, he reached just a little further, “ah! Fuck aah~” He closed his eyes and started to fuck himself faster, every now and then he would grasp Chan’s hoodie and inhale Chan’s sweet scent. “Mm~ Fuck~ Ah Chan~” Changbin was surprised he had moaned the elders name but he couldn’t stop, suddenly it seemed it was the only word he could form. “Mm~ Chan~” He started to imagine Chan fucking him how he would be gentle and slow. He would be so caring. “Ah~ Chan Hyung~ F-feels so good.”

He was so far gone with pleasure, he never heard the dorm door open, never heard Chan enter his room, never heard Chan ask “Changbin? Where are you?” never heard Chan walk towards his own room, never heard him open the door, never heard the slight gasp of surprise Chan let out. What he did hear was the “hmm~ Changbin ah~ What are you doing?” Chan had asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. Changbin’s eyes snapped open and he felt an ashamed and embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“Uh- H-Hyung I-I’m so sorry, I’m really-really sorry.” He felt his eyes begin to tear up and Chan made his way over to him. “I just badly wanted to feel good. It has been a really long time since I was last able to... well... you know what I mean...” Changbin wasn’t able to meet Chan’s eyes. Chan pulled him in close to his chest and kissed the top of his head and gently stroked his hair. 

“Shh... don’t cry Binnie~ I’m not angry at you.” Changbin looked up at him, wiping some of the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks, “you’re n-not?” Chan gave him a reassuring smile, “of course not baby, it was cute how needy you were, especially when you were moaning my name.” Changbin felt his cheeks flush darker, “you h-heard that?!” Chan laughed, “yeah, Binnie was such a loud, vocal boy.” Changbin groaned and hid his face in Chan’s chest, “hyungg...” “Yeah, but you’re my loud, vocal boy.” 

Changbin looked up at him, “huh? What do you mea-“ Chan parted his lips and smashed them against Changbin’s and Changbin melted into the kiss. Chan’s lips were so soft, all Changbin could think about was the softness of Chan’s lips. Up until this moment he only dreamed about it but now when he could actually feel it... it was way better than anything he could’ve dreamed of. Chan deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from Changbin. 

When they parted Chan got on the bed also. He wrapped his hand around Changbin’s dick, pumping it up and down, while sucking and biting Changbin’s shoulder and neck. “Fuck~ Haa~” “Changbin, if I do anything that you are uncomfortable in any way with please tell me so I can stop. Okay? Can you do that?” Chan asked, tone turned serious. Changbin nodded, “yes, hyung.” “Good boy.” Changbin didn’t get to respond to that, Chan was on him faster than a wolf on it’s prey. Chan was biting and sucking his neck while pinching his nipples, the pleasure Changbin was feeling was unimaginable, “hyung, I think... fuck~ I t-think I’m g-gonna cum. Fuck~ Hhahh~” Chan moved himself down Changbin’s stomach so he was just above Changbin’s dick. 

Chan leaned down and gave a kiss to the head of Changbin’s cock, “mm~” Chan smiled and started giving kitten licks to the length of Changbin’s cock, “ah~ Hyung I’m about to-“ with that Chan wrapped his lips around Changbin’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head, the sweet, slightly salty taste of precum on his tongue, he took in more of Changbin’s length “aah~” Chan began to move his head further down Changbin’s dick, and he brought it back up again and back down again and he continued the bobbing motion until Changbin gave one last drawn out moan and came all down Chan’s throat. Chan waited until Changbin was finished coming down from his high, and then removed himself from Changbin’s cock and lay down beside him.

“T-t-thank you hyung,” Changbin said shyly, turning to face Chan, “what for?” Chan smiled, stroking Changbin’s hair. “Everything. Everything in general and for tonight, you really didn’t have to do any of that,” Changbin smiled sheepishly. Chan leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Of course I did, I wanted you to feel good.” Changbin laughed. “Thank you, but what about you? I want you to feel good too.” Chan gave a laugh, obviously he knew something Changbin didn’t, “I will have it dealt with later.” “Huh? What do you mea-“

With that Woojin walked through the door. He gave a noise of surprise. “What did I miss?” Chan laughed and Changbin looked mortified, hiding his face in his hands.

Chan got off the bed and made his way over to Woojin. He kissed Woojin, “I missed you, hyung.” Woojin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Chan started palming Woojin’s clothed dick in response. 

Changbin moaned causing them both to look at him, he had started jerking off again. Chan and Woojin walked over and sat next to Changbin. “Binnie looks so beautiful,” Woojin cooed before he started leaving trails of kisses down Changbin’s collarbones. “Mm~ So needy,” Chan commented while bringing his hands onto Changbin’s on his cock. “Haa~“ 

Chan leaned over to Woojin and began kissing him, while still jerking off Changbin. Changbin felt his dick twitch with the sight and Chan noticed aswell, because he laughed and said, “our little Binnie seems to have enjoyed that. How cute.” Changbin felt himself blush. “What else would he enjoy us do?” Woojin asked Chan. “Just do what we usually do,” Chan said, moving over to Woojin and lying down beside him, Changbin whined at the loss of Chan’s hand. Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck and pulled him over him, kissing him desperately. 

Woojin reached down and started palming Chan’s dick through his pants, “aah~ Hyung~ Fuck~” Chan bucked his hips against Woojin’s hand, desperate for some friction. Woojin took off Chan’s shirt and started licking his nipples, “mm~” Woojin lightly pinched one of Chan’s nipples while his other hand was undoing Chan’s pants. “Mm~ Hyungs look so hot... Aah~” Changbin moaned, he had already started stroking himself again. 

Woojin moved up and kissed Chan’s shoulder and neck. He applied more pressure to his hand which was still palming Chan. Chan gave a moan and dug his nails into Woojin’s shirt, trying to steady himself so he could better grind against Woojin’s hand. “Hmm... Channie’s desperate today. Did Binnie get you all worked up? Hm?” Woojin asked, a smirk on his face. Chan whined, “he’s too cute,” he pouted. 

Changbin felt heat rush to his cheeks. Woojin glanced at Changbin after Chan’s statement, “look! You made Binnie blush.” Chan glanced at him also, “aww, but he is so cute. You should’ve seen him hyung... he was holding my hoodie while fucking himself on his fingers moaning my name. It was so hot. I’ve been so hard since.” Chan looked Woojin dead in the eye, “I need you hyung. I need you so badly... fuck...” Chan shut his eyes, rubbing himself harder and quicker against Woojin’s hand. He felt his stomach tighten, “hyung I’m about to-“ 

Woojin took his hand away, stripping Chan of his soon-to-be pleasure. Chan whined loudly, “hyunngg! Why’d you do that?!” Woojin laughed his beautiful laugh, “couldn’t have my baby cumming too quickly now could I?” Chan found it hard to be mad at Woojin. He tightened his grip on Woojin, wrapped his legs around Woojin’s thigh and started rubbing himself against it, desperate for friction. “You really are needy today Channie,” Woojin smiled. 

“Hyung, I need you to fuck me,” Chan whispered, tears in his eyes from when his orgasm was taken away from him. “How could I ever say no to you,” Woojin smiled. Chan’s cheeks were flushed pink, his forehead glistened with sweat and he was breathing heavily, “fuck, you look so hot like this. So desperate and begging for Daddy’s cock.” Chan’s eyes widened, “w-what?” Woojin realised what he had just said. They never experimented with that before. Woojin had been thinking about it but they had never tried it. 

“Chan, I’m sorry. I know we nev-“ “No no it was good. Better than good. What I mean is I liked it. I really fucking liked it, Daddy,” Chan smirked up at him with his kiss-swollen lips. Woojin groaned and rubbed his cock against Chan’s leg in between his thighs. From next to them they heard a strange noise, half between a gasp and a moan and when they looked they saw Changbin with his hand still stroking himself but stroking faster even though he had just cum all over his hand. Automatically Woojin and Chan were grinding against each other harder. 

“F-fuck Daddy, baby’s about to cum. I need your cock now. I need you in me right now,” Chan was trying to fight back his orgasm. He wasn’t going to cum until either after Woojin fucked him or during it, he wasn’t picky. “Shit, I love when you call me that. Fuck, it’s so hot.” By the look on Woojin’s face Chan could guess he was fighting his own orgasm. Changbin was whining now from the overstimulation. Woojin stopped moving and took a couple of seconds to try to catch his breath. Chan followed suit. Changbin stopped stroking himself. Woojin smirked at him “why’d you stop?” “W-wanna cum when you two do,” was Changbin’s breathless response. 

“Lube? Where’s the lube?” Woojin asked. Changbin scrambled to find it without having to take his eyes off of Woojin and Chan, both sweating and flushed. As soon as Changbin grabbed it he passed it to Woojin. Chan lay out with his legs spread. He brought his slender index finger to his entrance and slowly pushed in while Woojin was slickening himself up. “Where’s the condoms?” Woojin asked looking around. “N-no need. Baby doesn’t want Daddy to use one. Love feeling Daddy’s veiny cock filling me up. Mm~ Don’t want him to wear a c-condom. Aahh!” Chan tensed up as he hit that spot, “I’m gonna cum. I need you now...”

Woojin threw the lube to one side and moved over to Chan. He hovered over him and Chan slipped his fiinger out and Woojin slowly pushed in. “Hah, fuck. Daddy’s so big. Fills me up so good.” Woojin pulled back but only enough so the head of his cock was still inside Chan and thrusted back in at a quick pace. “Aah~ Feels so good. H-harder,” Chan moaned, arms around Woojin’s neck. Woojin didn’t need to be told twice, he quickened up his pace, hitting Chan’s prostate on each thrust. Changbin matching their pace as he started stroking himself again. Woojin started stroking Chan’s cock at the same pace that he was fucking him. The room was full of moans. 

“G-gonna cum, Daddy,” Chan moaned. “W-wait until I do,” was Woojin’s response. Changbin had to stop his ministrations because he too was about to cum but wanted to keep to his plan of cumming with the others. After a couple of seconds Woojin’s thrusts became sloppy and they all knew he was nearing his release. It only took a few strokes before Changbin was at that point too. “Where do you want me to cum?” Woojin asked. “I-inside m-me.” 

Woojin came inside Chan, the feeling of it made Chan cum between his and Woojin’s stomachs. Changbin came all over his chest. After a few seconds Woojin pulled out and brought Chan into a hug. “Are you okay, Chan?” Woojin asked, concerned, stroking Chan’s hair. “Yeah. That was really fucking good,” Chan responded, still fighting to catch his breath. “Changbin, you come over here too,” Woojin said looking at Changbin and holding his arm out. “B-but I’m all...” he gestured to the cum drying on his chest. “It’s okay, Binnie.”

Changbin made his way over and Chan also wrapped his arm around him. “How was it for you?” Chan asked him, smiling. “Amazing, I’ve never cum so hard before,” Changbin answered, cuddling into Woojin and Chan, “this is really nice,” he added, closing his eyes. Woojin kissed them both on the head. “I always do this after, I like to make sure I didn’t cross any boundaries or anything,” Woojin said. “He says that during sex when you agree you might be too full of pleasure that you’re not thinking clearly so he wants to make sure we fully agree on what we do. Plus it’s a really nice thing to do,” Chan added. “That is really nice,” Changbin agreed. 

After a couple of minutes, Woojin got them all cleaned up. Just as they all squeezed into one bed they heard the door open and the rest of the members come back to the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it and I appreciate you <33
> 
> Twt: Wangxiansa_ning  
> Feel free to let me know if you have any fic ideas you’d like to see and I can try my best to write it for you.


End file.
